Super or Sinister/Size Matters
Name=Size Matters *Types=Origin *Summary=Your superhero is able to alter their own matter resulting in either increasing or decreasing the mass of their own body. *Prereqs=Use of the Super or Sinister supplemental mechanic, Can only be taken at Character Creation *Benefit=Depending on the exact version (see Table:Size Matters below), the character is able to alter their own dimensions in a particular fashion, resulting in altered abilities while in this form. When in a new size and form, all appropriate size modifiers, such as those to AC and attack, should be applied. It is a move action to take your new form (regardless of how different the new form is from the previous), and the superhero may remain in this form for 1d3 + dex modifier rounds. At the end of this time, the character returns to their natural form. If a character wishes to return to their natural form before this, it is a swift action. These changes in form can be taken as part of a move action if also moving. *Normal=A character would normally not be able to alter their body's physical proportions to such a degree. *Special=The taking of this feat opens up the option of taking any honing feats with the Road Runner prerequisite. *A character utilizing the elastic variant must always inform the dungeon master and the party as to what or which parts of the body are being extended. For example, the character making a attack against a foe 10 feet away can be said to be extended his arms, whereas a character trying to make it an extra 5 feet in a round can extend his legs. **A character taking this feat must put there best score into Dexterity. This score is then automatically upgraded to the wonderful score of 18. However, the character must still "waste" their top rolled ability score (or if using a point buy system, must point buy a score higher or matching the highest they bought on the others) in strength. This prevents padding of other abilities. If any templates or racial adjustments then increase this number, they may be applied after the adjustment to 18. ***In this instance, the use of the word "reach" for the elastic variant can be slightly ambiguous. It depends largely on the situation at hand, and the dungeon master should be able to provide appropriate bonuses. For instance, if an elastic hero is extending his neck to get a better view of a situation, the dungeon master should grant the hero with a bonus to spot. A similar bonus to listen could apply if the hero was extending his ear. The Dungeon Master should use digression when determining the appropriate reward given the ingenuity of the player in using his power. Dual/Triple/Quad Stretch This ability grants the elastic hero with the power to stretch two, three, or four (respectively) separate body parts in any two, three, or four directions at the same time and with the same reach as with just one. Magical Convenience This ability bestows the same growing or form alteration properties of the hero onto the hero's equipment. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → O.G.R.E.s → RPG Portal → Role-playing Games → List of Games → Super or Sinister Category:Role-playing Games Category:Origin Feat Category:Browse Category:Super or Sinister